lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Wellian
' House Wellian' is a large Atlantian House located inside the Kingdom of Lucerne, and within the province of Lorderon where they dominate the town of Cair Lillion. House Wellian is a ery new power in that they only gained real influence following the War in Arnor, and in order to stop their massive expansion they were married into House Menathil in order to gain a bloodline link. House Wellian is the vassal of House Menathil, and on top of this they are related in blood as the Patriarch of the House would marry into House Menathil thus making all current members atleast share some kind of bloodline with House Menathil. House Wellian has words but, they have kept them a secret from the outside politics, and thus they are not known yet since no characters have divulged it. Their flag is an orange background with a strange face in the top, and two pick axes adorned throughout the middle of the flag. House Wellian first rose to prominence when they took all of their personal forces alongside House Menathil during the War in Arnor. During this conflict the leadership of House Wellian would become famous for defeating specific leaders on The Empire side of the conflict, and when they returned they were changed from a banner house to a vassal house and this led to their home in Cair Lillion becoming a rising power within the Kingdom of Lorderon. As a grand Lord they became close to House Orllion and during the revolt hosted by House Orllion they promised to assist House Orllion but when the time came they changed their position and joined the army surrounding Lorderon, and would take part in the capture of Urnst Orllion. History Early History House Wellian first rose to prominence when they took all of their personal forces alongside House Menathil during the War in Arnor. During this conflict the leadership of House Wellian would become famous for defeating specific leaders on The Empire side of the conflict, and when they returned they were changed from a banner house to a vassal house and this led to their home in Tharbin becoming a rising power within the Kingdom of Lorderon. House Orllion Revolt : '' "We believed them when they said they would come. When it became clear that they weren't going to, it was far too late to turn back, and when paid the ultimate price."'' : -Irpan Orllion During the revolt his father would lead an army to Lorderon where he besieged the city while he waited in vain for the Gondor forces to arrive. When the Lorderon army finally gathered they broke the forces of Irpan and he was captured alongside much of his force. With his father in chains the forces of Lorderon would masse against the House Orllien capital of Amlath. In order to try and get Furnst to surrender they threatened his father but each time they were rebuffed until finally they executed his father on the third attempted surrender. Irpan would continue to defend the city but time wore down the defences and they were forced to surrender to the Lorderon troops. Irpan's one brother was taken prisoner in Lorderon, his sister was forced to marry into House Menathil, and his his family was forced to pay huge restitutions to House Menathil in order to repay the costs of the revolt. Noteable Members Family Members Other Noteables Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in Lorderon Category:Atlantians Category:Atlantian Houses Category:Atlantian Houses in Lucerne